


Kiss Like You Mean It

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Marauders' Era, Werewolves Are Aggressive Kissers, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Apparently a couple of Lupin's more wolfish traits stick around after the full moon.





	

If the clock on Sirius' bedside table was right Remus had missed dinner as well as lunch today, but he couldn't quite bring himself to move from his cosy little nook by the dormitory window. At any rate, the room was warm and quiet and basically everything he needed right now after another full moon spent clawing and biting at himself in the Shrieking Shack. He scratched a newly bandaged cut on his cheek and looked out the window with a soft sigh. If he craned his neck he got a clear view of the Quidditch pitch, empty after the game that had finished about a half-hour earlier. Gryffindor against Slytherin, always an interesting match up. Too bad he hadn’t at least tried to come.

But standing out in the cold surrounded by loud sweaty people didn't sound all that appealing at the moment. He was actually starting to enjoy the peace and quiet. So when a stadium’s worth of Gryffindors spilt into the common room, whooping and hollering fit to raise the dead, to say he was somewhat annoyed would be an understatement. But if all that noise meant anything Gryffindor must have won. Remus sighed and closed his book. He really should congratulate everyone. On his way downstairs he could hear chants of James' and Sirius' names rolling through the crowd. Of course, Sirius had been fantastic. When wasn't he?

When Remus poked his head around the corner he felt an overwhelming sensation of dread, watching the undulating sea of red and gold spread out in front of him. It would be impossible to pinpoint Sirius in this rabble. And when he finally did he didn't like what he saw. A low growl rumbled in his throat at the sight of Sirius darting around from person to person, giving hugs, accepting sloppy kisses, laughing with and shouting at and touching so many people who weren’t Remus and weren’t allowed.

Frankly, it was unacceptable.

James, who was standing on a table with one arm wrapped around Lily Evans and the other around Wormtail, kicked Sirius and nodded at the landing where Remus was lurking. A crooked smile spread across Sirius’ face and he disengaged himself from the mass of bodies, taking the stairs two at a time. Remus wrinkled his nose in distaste when confronted with the mess of scents clinging to Sirius. None of them belonged there. They had to go by any means necessary.

Sirius, on his part, was in too good of a mood to pick up on his boyfriend's unease. High off victory, you could say. After all, the match had been great. The Slytherin keeper had been sucker punched by the Quaffle and ended up spewing all over himself. Highlight of the season, in his opinion. Sirius prayed someone had managed to take a photograph. He’d get himself a copy, stick it on Remus’ Valentine's card. _I love you so much it makes me sick_. And they say romance is dead.

Of course, Sirius hadn't been expecting a hero's welcome when he got back. After the full Remus was always a bit out of sorts, growly and nippy and prone to sniffing if he didn’t watch himself. It wasn't uncommon for him to stay barricaded in the dormitory and refuse to come out until he had to. Or until Sirius asked him to. Whichever came first.

“You alright, love?” Sirius asked, running his fingers through Remus' hair. He pressed a Chocolate Frog into Remus’ hand and pecked him on the cheek. “In case that box I left for you upstairs isn’t enough.” The only answer he got was a sulky growl and an accusing glare. Another thing that usually happened after the full: Remus became the most possessive wizard on the planet. He had once actually snarled at James when he kissed Sirius on a dare. It was best for everyone if Sirius dealt with this on his own. “You want to go upstairs?”

Remus nodded and dragged Sirius into the dormitory, trying not to breathe in too deeply. That kiss had been like being kissed by anyone but Sirius and Remus hated it. At the very least he had a vague idea about how he could rectify the situation. While Remus stood at the door, muttering a silencing charm under his breath, Sirius sat down on his bed and started to pull off his uniform, tossing the bits and pieces into his open trunk. When the spells were in place Remus leant against the wall, watching Sirius undress with a strange look on his face. Finally, Sirius got sick of being kept in suspense. “C'mon, Moony. What's wrong?”

"Nothing, just..." Remus wrinkled his nose, picking at the edge of one of the Muggle posters Sirius had stuck up on the wall by his bed. Sirius had a wealth of Muggle trinkets, actually. Remus' favourite had to be the rubber duck in a funny little bowler hat. “I can smell everyone on you.”

"Really? That's all?" Sirius sighed and kicked off his pants, chucking them into his trunk and standing in front of Remus with his hands on his hips. A little smirk danced across his face when he saw the flush beginning to creep into Remus' sallow cheeks. Flustering him was way too easy. “Better?”

"Hm." Remus stepped forwards and pushed Sirius down onto the bed, scenting and licking at his skin. He spent a few minutes on Sirius' neck, sucking hickeys into his skin and tugging at his hair, occasionally dragging his nails down Sirius' sides. Not that there was a problem with that. Sirius just stretched out and let Remus do as he pleased. But just when he was beginning to think that this would be a nice way to drift off he felt a sharp sting in his neck and his hand flew up to cover the bite mark Remus had left above his collarbone.

"The hell-" But before Sirius had time to wonder whether or not being bitten by a werewolf who was in human form counted, Remus was attacking his skin with feverish intensity, nipping and clawing in ways that really shouldn’t be legal. Sirius made a startled noise as Remus moved up to kiss him properly, nails still digging into Sirius' hips. The alarming taste of his own blood mixed in with the familiarity of Remus’ lips made for an altogether confusing experience. Not a bad one, though. Before Sirius knew it he was closing his eyes and pressing up against Remus, sweat burning his red, sensitive skin. But he drew the line when one of Remus' growls almost made him whimper. 

"No no no I should not be turned on by this." he yelped, trying to claw his way out of bed. Remus just grabbed Sirius by the curls and yanked him back down again, pinning him with his weight and a low snarl. At that point Sirius stopped struggling, figuring that his pride was in tatters already, anyways. He may as well enjoy this. "That silencing charm was a good idea." he gasped shakily, heat pooling in his gut. Remus just growled in response and took another nip at Sirius' ear.

Yes, the silencing charm had been a _very_ good idea.

 

\----------

 

When Sirius woke up the next morning Remus was curled up beside him in a nest of quilts, breathing slowly and evenly. In his sleep, he didn't look quite so worn out, almost childish, actually. A smile crept across Sirius' face as he watched Remus wriggle and twitch. World’s most angsty puppy, that’s what he was. Humming, Sirius pecked the new scar cutting across his face and rolled off of the bed with a yawn. His skin was all tingly, but he thought nothing of it until he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the light. Then he caught sight of himself in the mirror and his eyes widened.

"Merlin..." he breathed, stepping closer to the glass and examining the nips and scratches and bruises spread across his torso. Had Remus done all that? The last time Sirius looked like this was when he crashed his broom into the Herbology greenhouse and a sentient rosebush attacked him. They’d been picking thorns out of his hide for weeks. But even that was a more respectable way to get injured than from an aggressive bout of snogging. Wait, he had Quidditch practice tomorrow. He would have to get changed in the locker room in front of his whole team. Well, that was just fantastic.

At a loss for words Sirius turned tail and marched straight back to his bunk, where Remus was still snoring away like nothing had happened. “Remus John Lupin you had better have a good explanation for this,” Sirius said sharply, snapping a towel over Remus' rear end. Remus woke with a yelp, nearly toppling off the bed when Sirius jumped on top of him and started to pummel him somewhat gently with his fists. "For goodness sake, Moony I'm going to have to see Madam Pomfrey for this. What's she going to say? Moony? Remus? Are you even listening to me?"

“I told you. You smelled wrong.” Remus explained with a yawn. He caught Sirius' hands and used them to pull him down, cuddling against him and lapping at his neck with a soft sigh. Sirius was still seething, but it was hard to argue when your opponent is essentially grooming you.

“And I suppose you’ve made it right?” Sirius grumbled in a last ditch effort to remain cross. Remus paused for a moment, his nose wrinkling and ears perking up thoughtfully. “Well?” Remus shrugged and leant in to nip gently at the one clear spot left on Sirius’ neck. Then he nodded in satisfaction and pulled Sirius closer.

“I think that about does it.” he murmured as he drifted off again. Sirius rolled his eyes and smiled, but the peace was disturbed a moment later by a tremendous bang on the dormitory door.

"Oi, you two! Lemme in for Merlin's sake. I'll have you know Wormtail and I had to sleep in the common room. Again." James' voice came from outside, muffled and very annoyed. "Have your fun someplace else, why don't you?"

"Ease off, would you? You're disturbing an invalid. If you keep this up I might not let you in." Sirius threatened lightly, scooping up his wand and pointing it at the door. "Sorry, Wormtail. You can blame Prongs."

"Black, don't you dare-" With that Sirius cast another silencing charm and snuggled back in bed with Remus, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He knew that James would kill him later, but when Remus cuddled up to him with a soft sigh Sirius found it very difficult to care.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, man. My flight got delayed and this was born. Also it might be based off of a tumblr post i saw back in the day? I'm not quite sure.


End file.
